


Must she always be the damsel in distress?

by gidget_84



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fun, Gen, Mentions Gerard Argent, Mentions of Mikael, Mentions of The Kanima, Mentions of all the Original siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gidget_84/pseuds/gidget_84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TVD/TW Crossover AU<br/>AU 3x22 for TVD, AU 2x10 for TW<br/>Little bit of Dalaric, Bonnie brings back Klaus, Elena/Klaus, Stefan being stupid, best phone call ever from Peter Hale to Klaus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must she always be the damsel in distress?

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to synchronized-strangers aka Robyn, you are LOVELY, hope you like it!

Damon had staked Alaric with the _Ultimate Original Vampire Killing Stake of Doom_ ; he held onto his one and only friend, tears streaming down his face.

Alaric talked a little as he slowly faded away; no fire erupting from his chest like what happened with Finn.

“Take care of her for me Damon; take care of Elena and Jeremy for me, for Jenna, and for their parents, you got that? I’ll be watching, you know”.

“Yeah buddy”, Damon answers, “I got it, don’t worry…Hey…we’ll always be Team Badass, right?”

Alaric let out a choking laugh and said “yeah” before he quietly slipped away.

———-

Meanwhile, Bonnie was with Klaus, when she had a terrible premonition.

_Elena and Matt, on a dark road, driving away from town in his rusted out truck; suddenly they veered off the bridge and into the water_.

Without a second thought, she looked at Klaus in the casket, “You got your wish, asshole”, and put her arm under his neck, bringing his body up towards her own.

When his lips touched her neck, she felt the almost instant inhalation of breath, before his fangs sunk into her throat.

Her body jerked from the pain, and she could hear the whispers of the ancient witches all around her, cursing her.

She paid them no mind and focused on the flow of blood from her neck; making sure he didn’t take too much.

Klaus came back in minutes; his arms wrapping around her tightly, his fangs pushing in a bit deeper.

When she thought he’d had enough, she started to push at his chest before he reluctantly pulled away; his hand coming up to wipe the blood from around his mouth.

He flashed a bloody grin before taking off

———-

The sound, the feeling of _his_ doppelganger drowning sent him in the right direction.  He could sense her lungs filling with water, her thoughts flashing back to her parents car crash; she wanted to die he realized, but that was a mistake he would not allow.

———-

When he got to the bridge he found Stefan giving CPR to Matt, and Elena nowhere in sight.

Stefan looked at him filled with surprise and all Klaus could do was stare at him incredulously and say “What the fuck is _wrong_ with you?” before diving into the lake.

———-

He got to her just in time, her eyes widening at the sight of him.  He went through the door Stefan had used, unbuckled her seat belt, and pulled her with him.

She struggled, but only feebly, before going unconscious in his arms as he swam back to the surface.

The entire time he grumbled under his breath about how all these _people were all so stupid, and why did he stick around here anyway?_

He already knew the answer, feeling the slight weight of her in his arms.

———-

He hauled her up onto the bridge and began to pump the water from her lungs; his mouth covering hers at intervals to breathe life back into her.

Stefan could only look on in vexation; Matt was conscious again and huddled under some blankets that Stefan had found in the trunk of his car.

———-

Matt suddenly started to laugh at the ridiculous way his life had turned out; and vowed to get the hell out of dodge as soon as he could.

_Fucking vampires._

———-

When she came to, she could feel arms curling around her and looked up into the intent stare of blue eyes; but not the ones she had expected.

Her voice came out a whisper, “Klaus?” The silent question of why hanging in the air, a frown forming on her face.

He chuckled when she frowned and said “I just couldn’t stand the thought of Stefan being more mopey than he already is.”

She rolled her eyes, her body starting to shake from the cold, her teeth chattering.

Stefan threw him an extra blanket, that he wrapped around her; his hands sliding up and down her arms to try to generate heat.

She still had that questioning look on her face; so he sighed, “Couldn’t lose my only hybrid-making blood source, could I?” a grin forming on his face.

———-

She smacked him in the chest and said “Your sister is a bitch you know.”

He laughed then, seeing the color come back to her cheeks, “That’s true love; but really, it’s just that all of you are _such idiots_. You could have just hit her, she’d have been fine. Really, I mean, haven’t you learned by now? We’re _the_ Originals, sweetheart.”

———-

He left Stefan to take over when he could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket.  Thinking it must be Elijah or Rebekah, maybe even Kol.

He looks at the caller ID though and it said unknown number; that’s _interesting._

He answers and the voice on the other end is cool and detached, “Klaus, we need to talk…we may have a problem.”

———-

Peter Hale’s face is grim on the other line.  He hated the Originals; they had set fire to his home and killed his family, and now it seemed they were coming back to take what they thought was theirs.

It wasn’t; the werewolves had inhabited Beacon Hills before those Viking bastards ever set foot there.  This was Klaus’s vendetta; some twisted way of wanting to win something back that had never belonged to him in the first place.

The other two, Rebekah and Kol, seemed to just do it for Klaus’s benefit; he had read about two others, Elijah and Finn.  He didn’t know why they weren’t in on it too, but no matter; Klaus and his siblings were in for a surprise.

The people here, he knew, wouldn’t let their town go without a fight; that most were clueless humans wasn’t _important._

_———-_

“Peter Hale…didn’t I kill you in a fire?” Klaus asks.

Peter chuckles, “I’m a bit harder to kill than that.”

Klaus just continues, “ _Apparently_ I must try harder next time. Get rid of you and that nephew of yours; you’re the plague that has taken over _my town_ ”.

Peter interrupts, “Don’t forget you’re the bastard in this situation. Oh! And a werewolf too, or did you forget?  Last I heard Mikael was after you; doing the world a favor getting rid of a mutt like you.”

“Oh you have been away, haven’t you…I killed Mikael; I’m a hybrid, the best of both worlds, something your tiny mind could never completely comprehend.  You’re not the Alpha anymore Peter, I will _always_ be the Alpha Male.  I hope you’re ready, we’re about to start a war”, Klaus says with a grin.

———-

“I also heard you were having a bit of a Kanima problem. Really? A fucking Kanima? I thought you were smarter than that; and being controlled by a hundred year old crazy hunter with revenge on his mind…covering up his real reason with all of this code nonsense…Yes…I know all about _your_ little situation,” Klaus says. “But why call me? We’re not exactly best buds.”

“You are part of the oldest family and you want this town; are you really going to let a Kanima destroy it?” Peter asks

———-

Klaus pauses in thought, he hadn’t really thought of that; he was just going to go, make all the werewolves into hybrids, and turn the town into his own private sanctuary.  With his army, there would be none to stand in his way.

At that point, Stefan had come up to him saying something about Elena.

———-

Peter was silent on the other end of the line when Klaus finally replied, “We’ll have to talk about it later…I’ve got other problems to deal with right now” and hangs up.

———-

Peter smirked down at his phone, the line gone dead; when the Originals inevitably invaded _his_ town, they wouldn’t know what hit them.


End file.
